


Rejected

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Prompt: “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”





	Rejected

Sam and Dean had just finished a difficult hunt in Roanoke, Texas – three ghouls had taken the appearance of the local ministers and were causing havoc – and decided to spend an extra night in the town before heading home. They headed to the local bar, figuring they may as well have a bit of fun and entertainment before they leave.

They sat at a couple of barstools and were on their second beer when Dean found his prey across the bar. There was a beautiful brunette sitting there, low-cut emerald green top showing off her full breasts, and jeans skin-tight from waist to ankle. Dean motioned with his head toward the girl to Sam, who just shook his head and huffed.

“She the one for you Dean?” Sam asked, “At least for tonight?”

“Nah, man, she may be _the_ one,” Dean replied, eyeing the girl. “Time for serious business – I am getting older, ya know.”

Sam took a sip of his beer before teasing, “Yea I know, and you look it too, brother.”

Dean punched Sam in the arm as he got up from his barstool, heading over to the woman. Sam played with the labels on his beer bottle, only half paying attention to his brother’s actions toward the girl. She really was beautiful, short in stature, but curvy in all the right places. Her hair was wavy and bounced as she laughed. _Maybe he’ll settle with a Texas gal_ , Sam thought to himself, finishing off his beer and motioning toward the bartender for another. 

Once he got his next beer, Sam wandered over to the dart boards, unsure of how long his brother would be before either going somewhere with the girl or striking out. Sam usually waited around until one or the other happened, wanting to make sure Dean was taken care of.

Sam played a round of darts with some locals, earning a bit of cash and enjoying himself. After about 20 minutes, he made his way back to the bar to get another round. As he sat, he noticed that the girl was alone at the bar, and before Sam could wonder where Dean went off to, his brother was sitting next to him.

“Dude, what’s up?” Sam asked curiously.

Dean sighed and chugged half of Sam’s beer the bartender just brought. “I don’t know, man. Struck out, I s’pose.” Dean stared off into the beer, seeming to search for the world in his bottle. “Thought it was going well, but then she just – I don’t know – asked me to leave.” Dean shrugged, frown on his face, before finishing off the beer. 

Sam could tell he was upset, he usually didn’t take it so hard when a girl turned him down, which didn’t happen very often anyways.

“Sorry, man,” was all Sam could think to say.

“What’s wrong with me? Why can I not seem to find a nice girl, settle down?” Dean suddenly questioned, and Sam knew this was the alcohol talking, not Dean.

To lighten the mood, Sam teased, **“Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”** He bumped shoulders with his brother, who cracked a smile in return.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said seriously, before laughing with his brother. As they got their next round of beer, they cheersed.

“To us – not needing a girl,” Dean said. 

“To us,” Sam seconded, and they both drank.

Dean looked off into the distance, “Maybe it’s not a girl I’m looking for, anyways.”


End file.
